


Three Years Later

by Singerme



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerme/pseuds/Singerme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We've always assumed that Jude Bonner hung just like his brother.  But what if he didn't and what if he escaped?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Years Later

Three Years Later

I don’t own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

Author’s note: I hated Season 20 for the one person it lacked therefore I choose to ignore Season 20 as well as the movies. Also in the episode Hostage it was always assumed that Jude Bonner was hanged afterwards but it was never stated as a fact. This looks at what might have happened had he been sent to prison for life instead of hung and then he’d escaped. Note: I wrote this some time ago, but it seems to follow along behind For the Love of Kitty.

TYLTYLTYLTYLTYLTYLTYLTYLTYL

She awoke to the sound of screams and shouting. Getting up quickly she went to the crib. The baby was safe and still asleep despite the noise. Cautiously she went to the window and peered out. Though early, there seemed to be quite a few people about and looking down the street towards the Long Branch. Following their stares her heart almost stopped.  
He was there as he had been over 3 years before, sitting almost regally on his horse and calling her name.  
She closed her eyes and withdrew from the window for a moment trying to will the sight away, yet when she looked again her fears were confirmed. He was still there, only he had dismounted and he had Doc. From the look of him Doc had already sustained quite a beating most likely to protect her.  
“Oh, God, no,” she prayed but it was no use. She stood there for a moment in indecision but she knew what she had to do.  
Going back to her child, she picked him up and cradled him in her arms, hugging him tightly to her breast and kissing him on his head and cheek. “I love you, little one.” She whispered to the infant. “Don’t you ever think other wise. Just know I have to do this.”  
Kissing him again, she laid him back down in the crib, covered him lightly with a blanket and placed the toy his father had bought him next to his body.  
Grabbing her robe she pulled it on, sparing one final glimpse of her child she left the room at the Dodge House and headed down the hall. Pausing at the head of the stairs she silently prayed for the strength she would need, then descended.  
Taking a deep breath she briefly looked up to the heavens and squared her shoulders before walking out into the street to meet her fate.  
“I’m here” she called loudly “Let him go Bonner.”  
He turned and looked at her, an unshielded look of lust and malevolence on his face. Roughly, he pushed Doc away and motioned for her to come to him.  
Doc hadn’t been prepared for the sudden backward thrust and his arms cart-wheeled as he tried to regain his balance, only to fail and fall backwards several yards away.  
Kitty moved down the street and came to a halt in front of him.  
He reached out and grabbed her by the arms, pulling her into him. “I missed you,” he sneered as he pressed his mouth to hers forcing her to accept his tongue as it snaked its way past her lips.  
She knew struggling was useless but she couldn’t help herself as the touch of him filled her with such loathing and the return of the horror she had felt three years prior.  
“Stop that!” Doc cried trying to regain his feet. But one of his men rode up close to him and kicked him hard back down to the ground.  
“Shut up, old man,” he growled. “This is Jude’s show.”  
Though the kick had knocked the breath from him, Doc tried again anyway to get back up but his efforts were in vain.  
Jude finally pulled away and then picked her up, swinging her onto his horse and jumping up behind her.  
As Bonner was turning his horse, Kitty looked back at Doc. “Tell him I love him, Doc,” she said sadly. “Tell them……….” She said no more but kept her eyes on Doc, silently telling him what to say to Matt and her child as she was ridden out of sight.  
Bonner slapped the reins against his horse and took off at a gallop, taking his hostage with him and leaving a stunned town behind to deal with something they thought they never would have to again.  
Doc sank back down to his knees in grief. He had no doubt that the woman, he loved as a daughter, was being ridden off to face torture and death and as before she had gone willingly to save him and the rest of the town.

TYLTYLTYLTYLTYLTYLTYLTYL

As the marauders rode from town with their hostage, Doc pulled himself together and rose stiffly to his feet, making his way over to the hotel. Going inside he climbed the stairs to her room.  
Bitterly he thought of the reason she was at the hotel rather then the ranch or the Long Branch. They thought it would be safer for her and the baby while Matt was out of town.  
Pushing into the room, Doc crossed over to the crib and picked the child up. He was awake and crying for his mother, hungry for the nourishment she could provide.  
Gathering a few supplies, Doc took the baby and left the room, going back down the street he stopped at the mercantile and picked up some milk than headed to Ma Smalley’s to leave the baby in her safe keeping.  
Once he was certain of the child’s welfare, he walked over to the small jail and started the first of several pots of coffee as he waited for Matt to return.  
When the first pot was done, he poured him self a cup, sat down at the table and bowed his head to pray.

TYLTYLTYLTYLTYLTYLTYL

They rode for most of the day, stopping only for the briefest of times. One of those times, she seriously had to relieve herself. Though she didn’t want to, she had no choice but to ask. Bonner looked down contempously at her and laughed. “Why sure, Ma’am,” he snickered, “go ahead. Right where you are.”  
Despite herself and what she knew would happen when she did it, she couldn’t stop from slapping him across the face with what little strength she still possessed.  
As she expected, he grabbed her tightly by the neck but instead of hitting her he stared hard into her eyes. Roughly he drug her over to some nearby bushes and shoved her behind them. “Do your business, woman,” he snarled at her.  
Her tortured bladder left her no choice as she silently knelt and relieved herself. Surprisingly enough, he actually turned his back to allow her some privacy. Once she stood back up, he grabbed her, throwing her back up on the horse. Springing up behind her, he spurred the horse and they continued their ride until almost dusk.  
She looked around at the landscape and realized they had come back to the same place, where 3 years prior, she had been beaten, raped and tortured. She expected no less this time.  
When Bonner pulled her from the horse, she could barely stand. She was in pain, a great deal of pain. Only two weeks out of child birth and she was still weak, her body not yet recovered.  
She knew what Doc would’ve thought but she also knew it didn’t matter. She just hoped she died sooner than later, because if later…………  
Bonner dragged her over to a large rock and pushed her down beside it. “You sit,” he ordered.  
She made no protest as she didn’t believe she could do much else.  
A camp had already been set up and soon a fire was ablaze in the middle with a pot of something cooking above it.  
She hadn’t eaten all day, and though she thought she should be hungry, she wasn’t. Not that they were going to offer her food anyway. Experience told her otherwise. Food and care would be the last thing these men would provide her.  
As she sat there her mind went back to town, to those she loved. Doc, Festus, Sam, Newly but most of all her husband and newborn son. She knew her child would be fine. Her friends, who had become family, would see to that.  
But she worried about Matt. She knew him too well. The guilt would eat at him because once again he was gone when they had come for her, even though he’d had no choice in the matter. When the Federal Government summoned you, you went, retired or not.  
She knew he would also be furious at not only Bonner, but at herself as well, for placing her life in his hands once again. But just like last time, she had had no choice. To stay hidden would’ve meant getting Doc killed and perhaps many more, till he found her.  
And she had no doubts that he would’ve found her, found her and then perhaps her son as well. That she could not have borne. Even though she knew her fate in the hands of these men, she preferred that to what could’ve happened if he had found her child.

TYLTYLTYLTYLTYLTYLTYL

Matt arrived the following morning, noticing something was wrong from the moment he rode in.  
As soon as he reined in Doc stepped out of the jail. Without a word Doc conveyed the worst news Matt could’ve ever received.  
“What’s happened?” he asked as his eyes traveled over to the hotel.  
“They took her,” Doc said mournfully. “Bonner and a gang of men. They rode into town yesterday morning calling for her.”  
“Bonner…….how?” Matt mind was in turmoil.  
“I don’t know,” Doc told him. “Must’ve escaped I guess. Telegraph wires have been down for a couple of days though so we got no word of it.”  
“What about James?” he asked about his son.  
“He’s fine, Matt,” Doc told him. He’s over at Ma Smalley’s.”  
Matt closed his eyes in gratitude for his son’s safety.  
“What about Festus or Newly?” He asked anger creeping into his tone. “Weren’t they here?” Matt couldn’t understand how this had happened.  
Doc shook his head. “Festus was out at your place handling some matter or other. As soon as he got back to town he took off tracking them. He said he’d leave some markers for you. Bonner had his men take out Newly before they ever rode down Front Street.”  
Matt’s eyes widened at the news. “Is Newly…….?”  
“No, no,” Doc hastened to reassure him. “He’s going to have a headache and sore ribs for a few days but other than that he’ll be okay. Quite a few of the men in town wanted to go after her themselves but I wouldn’t let them do it. I figured they could do her more harm than good if Bonner saw them.”  
Matt breathed a little sigh of relief. “Good,” he said as he turned to leave the office. “I’m going to see my son then I’m headed over to the stable to get a fresh horse.”  
“Matt,” Doc called before he cleared the doorway.  
Matt turned back and looked at him questionably. “Yeah?”  
“She…Kitty said to tell you that she loves you.”  
Matt nodded sadly. He knew that. What he didn’t know was how he was going to be able to go on if Bonner succeeded in killing her this time.  
Leaving the jail, he stopped by Ma Smalley’s to see his son. Taking him in his arms, he cradled him close to his chest. “Don’t worry, son,” he whispered to the infant. “I’ll get your mother back. I promise you, I’ll get her back.”  
When Matt arrived at the stable, he found Hank already had a mount ready for him with saddlebags full of supplies.  
Nodding at the man, Matt took the reins of the horse. “Thanks, Hank,” he said not trusting his voice to more.  
Mounting up he turned the animal and rode.

TYLTYLTYLTYLTYLTYLTYL

True to his word, Festus had left markers for Matt to follow and he caught up to Festus a few hours later. As they rode Festus told Matt what little he knew. He told of how Bonner had threatened Doc’s life as well as the rest of the towns if Kitty didn’t step forward. He also told of the bruises he had seen on Doc and the terrified looks he had seen on the town’s people.  
Matt knew the love Kitty held for the elderly physician and the value she placed on his as well as everyone else’s life. Almost ashamedly, he wished she had placed the same value on her own life and had stayed hidden. But he knew her and selfishness was not in her nature.  
Festus had traveled rather slowly until Matt had caught up with him but now that he had, Festus picked up the pace and he and Matt rode hard stopping only when necessary to verify that they were still on the trail.  
The two men rode silently for the most part, each lost in their own thoughts. Each terrified of what was happening to the woman who in one way or other held both of their hearts. Dusk arrived and they continued to ride until at length it got too dark to see.  
Finally they halted for the evening and set up a bare camp. “Matthew,” Festus said almost tearfully as he set a pot on the fire for some coffee “I’m sorry I weren’t there…….”  
Matt waved him off. “No, Festus,” he said," it wasn't your fault." ‘It was mine’ He said silently to himself. ‘I’m the one that left her alone.’

TYLTYLTYLTYLTYLTYLTYLTYL

Kitty sat slumped against the rock watching the men around her. She harbored no ideas of escape, she knew that would be impossible. Nor did she have hopes of seeing her family or friends ever again. She felt that too was an impossible dream.  
She knew what Bonner was capable of and what he probably had planned for her. She stood little chance of defending herself but she was determined that no matter what, she would fight. Hopeless though it would be, she would not willingly let him do what he wanted with her.  
Bonner approached her and stood staring down at her silently.  
Plastering on her best poker face she coolly glared up at him. “Seems…uh.. like I’ve been here before.” She said as she looked around the camp.  
“That’s right enough,” he agreed. “And for the last 3 years I ain’t thought of nothing else but getting you back here.”  
Kitty let out a half chuckle. “Well congratulations,” she said mirthlessly, “you’ve succeeded.” Seeing that Bonner wouldn’t respond she changed tact. “Killing me won’t change anything, Bonner. Nothing you do here will change anything. Matt will find you just like he did last time, only this time, he won’t quit till you’re dead.”  
Bonner laughed as he stood there looking at her. “Him coming ain’t no news,” he grinned. “I want him to come. He got lucky last time but it’ll be some different now. When he gets here, I’m gonna make him watch while I do to you what I done last time and worse.”  
Kitty swallowed hard before responding. “There’s....nothing you can do to me now that would be any worse than before. And as for Matt, he’s not a fool. He won’t just ride in here alone.”  
Bonner’s grin spread. “He will when he hears you scream.”  
It took all the self control she had to continue looking at him without shuddering, but she was not about to give him the satisfaction. However looking at the evil glint in his eye, she knew he was right. This time it would be worse.

TYLTYLTYLTYLTYLTYL

Matt poured himself another cup of coffee as he sat staring into the red glow of the fire, the color being almost the color of her hair.  
“Oh, God,” he moaned silently. “Please no.”  
This wasn’t supposed to be. Though sorely disappointed that Bonner hadn’t hung, he had still felt fairly secure that life in prison meant just that ‘Life’. How could he have gotten out? And his men, were they same ones? Or were they new men, worse men? There were too many questions without answers.  
But right then, the only question he wanted the answer to, was where Kitty was. In searching his heart, he knew she was still alive, he could still feel her there. Though he had no way of explaining it, he knew she was not only alive, but she was waiting for him to come and get her.  
It wasn’t going to be easy with just him and Festus against God only knew how many men, but it didn’t matter. As long as he felt her there, as long as he knew by some unknowable force that she was still alive, he was going after her.  
“Matthew?” Festus sat up across from him. “Don’t ya think maybe you orta get some sleep?”  
Matt shook his head. “I don’t think I could manage it, Festus.”  
“Matthew, you just gotta get it inta yer head that she’s gonna be alright and we’re gonna find her.” Festus was worried about Kitty but he was just as worried about Matt.  
Matt didn’t reply. He knew his friend cared about him and Kitty both and only wanted to help. But there was no help, wouldn’t be until he had her back safe.  
“Well…..” Festus sighed, “it’ll be daylight in a few hours. I reckon I’ll try ta git a little shuteye my ownself.”  
No sooner did Festus lay back down, then the sound of riders reached them. Matt pulled his gun and crouched down behind a tree as Festus scrambled to grab his own gun and take cover as well.  
“Matt?” a recognized voice called from the darkness “It’s me, Newly.”  
“Newly?” Matt stood up holstering his gun. “How on earth….?”  
“Well,” Newly said as he dismounted. “I really can’t explain it but, somehow, we were able to find your tracks and follow them. Sorry it took us so long to get here though. Took a while to get everyone together.”  
“Everyone?” Matt arched an eyebrow.  
“Yes, Sir,” Newly confirmed. “Me and most of the Dodge men.  
Matt almost couldn’t believe it. “Most of……….Newly….look I appreciate this but……”  
“No buts, Matt,” Newly stopped him, “just like last time we owe her. She went in our place and we know it. There’s nothing you can say that will make us turn back. Besides it’s my job now, Matt.”  
Matt nodded, a slight smile turning up the corners of his mouth. ‘Maybe now,” he thought, “maybe now they stood a chance.’  
As one after another man rode in and dismounted, Matt poured his remaining coffee out and set the cup down by the pot. Suddenly he realized how tired he was.  
Picking a spot by the fire, he spread a blanket and lay down for a while. He still doubted sleep would find him but thought a short stretch in his blankets wouldn’t hurt.  
He was asleep in moments and though his rest wasn’t long, it was enough.

TYLTYLTYLTYLTYLTYLTYL

Kitty awoke in the light of the early dawn. She had managed to get a few hours sleep but it wasn’t really rest. The ground was hard and cold and her body ached from head to toe.  
Bonner hadn’t tied her up but she hadn’t tried to escape. She was much too weak for that.  
Looking around her, she saw that the men of the camp were beginning to stir. Though several of them would look over leeringly at her from time to time, none of them approached. What ever Bonner had in mind for her, it was clear he intended to do it him self.  
Kitty remained sitting but tried to stretch her limbs a little to ease them of the ache of immobility.  
Bonner walked up next to her, and as before, stood quietly for a while watching her.  
Kitty didn’t acknowledge him. Purposely she avoided even meeting his gaze.  
“Morning,” he said at length. She maintained her silence. “Sleep good?” She kept quiet. He squatted next to her and grabbed her by the arms. “Well, I hope you did sleep cause you’re gonna need all the strength you can get.”  
She met his stare finally but she still refused to respond, even as his grip on her became increasing more painful.  
Bonner expected her to cry out. But she didn’t. At the very least he expected to see fear in her eyes but he was met with only defiance.  
Releasing his grip on her arms, he shoved her back from him. “You’ll fear me yet,” he growled at her as he stood and strode away.  
Kitty didn’t move and she didn’t speak. Her expression outwardly remained the same. But inside she was in knots. She already feared Jude Bonner.

TYLTYLTYLTYLTYLTYLTYL

Matt awoke just before dawn. He too had only managed a few hours sleep but it was enough. Kitty needed him and he could sleep when he got her back.  
Looking around him he could see the other men were beginning to stir.  
“Matthew?” Festus appeared at his side with a cup of coffee. “Men are a wonder’n if’n ya got yerself a plan, I mean when we find em. They’ll be a lookin’ fer us, Matthew. You know that.”  
“I know, Festus,” he nodded. “But I remember how you all did it the last time. Depends on where we catch them of course, but I’m thinking of something along those lines.”  
“Might work,” Festus agreed.  
“Gather the men for me will ya?” Matt asked. “Let’s see what we can do.”  
As Festus moved off Matt sat considering his next move. The men who had come were good men all but just as last time, they were no match for Bonner and his men. However, that hadn’t mattered last time and he prayed it wouldn’t matter this time.  
Of course last time, he was Marshal Dillon and now he was just Mr. Dillon, but he could see in the faces of the men around him that titles weren’t important. They were looking to him, not Newly, to lead them and he knew in this instance that was right. Kitty was his and it was his job to get her back.

TYLTYLTYLTYLTYLTYLTYL

Kitty sat by the big rock looking into the fire someone had started. She studiously avoided looking at any of the men around her. She knew what she would see if she did and she didn’t want to see the hungry looks on their faces.  
Instead she focused on two faces not with her, those of her husband and son. Calling Matt her husband was still relatively new to her, though they’d been legally married for several months now. Of course they’d been together for over 20 years but Matt had always refused to marry her. Even after Bonner. It had taken a tragic set of circumstances to bring about a change.  
But a change did occur, in both of them really and while she had waited for the birth of her son, she had never known such happiness as being Matt’s wife had brought her. But glancing about her, she realized her happiness was now over.  
For a few moments, Kitty grew even sadder as she thought of her son. She wasn’t going to get to see him grow up, to see what kind of man he would become. She knew she had done the best she could for him, and it helped some to know that Bonner would never get his hands on him.  
“What ya thinkin’ bout, Red?” One of Bonner’s men had come and squatted down beside her. She ignored him. “Thinkin’ bout your man?” he taunted her. “About him comin’ to get ya? Well I’m sure he’s comin’ but he won’t get ya. Jude’ll see to that.” With a great difficulty Kitty continued to ignore him and his hateful words.  
“Canby!” Bonner yelled. “Get away from her.”  
“I was just talkin’ to her some,” Canby protested.  
“She ain’t here for talkin’,” Bonner said as he approached, “now get away from her.”  
Canby said no more, as he rose and walked away. Kitty looked up at Bonner. She saw in his face what she expected. Cold angry eyes looking for the opportunity to hurt her and, by extension, hurt the man that loved her.

TYLTYLTYLTYLTYLTYLTYL

Once a plan was devised and each man understood his role in it, Matt sat back and looked around at his friends. “Before we ride,” he said making sure to look each man in the eyes, “I need to let you all know how much I appreciate your being here. It means a lot to me and Kitty.  
But I also want to give you all a chance to back out of this if you want to. No questions will be asked and no hard feelings. Some of you men have families, obligations. You can leave right now and no one will think any the less of you.”  
Sitting quietly, Matt studied each of the faces around him. No one backed down and no one turned to leave. Matt nodded. “Alright then,” he said, “let’s get saddled and ready to ride.”

TYLTYLTYLTYLTYLTYL

Kitty sat by the rock most of the day. Rising only twice to go behind the bushes and relieve herself. Though the men left her alone she knew they were watching her.  
She also knew that even though she wasn’t bound she stood no chance of even attempting an escape. She was weak, and the last time she had gone behind the bushes, she had noticed blood. It didn’t concern her though. Nothing did now. She had made peace with this and she was simply waiting to die.  
Bonner walked up again as he had several times before and stood watching her for a few minutes before speaking. “It’ll be dark afore long,” he said. “Your lawman should be ridin’ in pretty soon I spect.”  
Kitty looked up at him. “Why don’t you go ahead and kill me” she prodded. “Get it over with.”  
Bonner could tell she was serious and snickered a little. “Oh, I’ll kill ya alright but not till you man gets here. I don’t want him to miss it.”  
Kitty glared up at him but said nothing more. She didn’t know what to say to such evil. If she knew Matt at all, she knew he would be riding in, she just didn’t want him to see what Bonner did to her. Kitty finally diverted her eyes not being able to stand the sight of him any longer.  
But Bonner wasn’t through with her yet. Something about the woman stirred him. Not just her looks but something in the way she refused to back down from him, refused to cower.  
The last time she was in his hands he had done everything in his power to shake her of that, to force her to grovel to him. But even after he and then his men had taken her, she still hadn’t reacted the way he expected.  
“Ya know,” he said drawing her attention back to him “seems to me we got some unfinished business twixt the two of us.”  
Kitty looked strangely at him. “What do you mean?” she asked.  
“I mean last time you was here we didn’t have time to get to know each other, ya know what I mean? I think it’s time we got better acquainted.”  
By the leer on his face and the hungry look in his eyes, Kitty knew what he was planning and though she knew she stood no chance, she moved to get away. Bonner laughed, pulled her up and dragged her to the tent that had been set up for him. “We gonna have some fun, lady,” he told her. “Fore your man gets here we gonna have a lot of fun.”  
Kitty’s heart trip hammered in her chest. She had been expecting this, had even to an extent accepted it, but the reality of what she was facing was overwhelming. Pulling away from him, she cursed him and tried to kick him and punch him but even if she had of been strong, she would’ve been no match for him.  
Pushing her into the tent, he threw her down on a hard pallet on the floor. She tried to regain her feet but couldn’t.  
It was no use. In an instant he was on her, holding her arms above her head with one hand while pulling her gown up with the other, it didn’t take him long to bare her body to him.  
Kitty knew her struggle was useless but she kept up the fight anyway, she refused to give in. Her struggle however only seemed to excite the animal in the man as he reached to unbutton his pants.  
The men of the camp looked at the tent from time to time as they listened to the struggle within, but none of them dared go near. Bonner had given clear instructions concerning the woman.  
They weren’t the only ones that heard the struggle. Standing just outside of the camp, Matt heard every sound and his blood boiled. He and the rest of the men had devised a careful plan for Kitty’s rescue but he realized he couldn’t wait.  
Taking a deep breath, Matt stepped out of cover and walked into the middle of the camp.

TYLTYLTYLTYLTYLTYLTYL

“Bonner,” Matt yelled. “Jude Bonner. I’ve come to kill you.”  
Bonner froze in his attack on Kitty and turned his head towards the opening of the tent. Kitty, hearing Matt’s voice struggled to push him away from her trying to get to her feet. She had to get to her husband. Bonner was too quick for her though and turned striking her across the face pushing her back down.  
“You stay put,” he growled at her as he rose, pulled his pants up and buttoned them. “I’ll be back for ya.”  
Kitty couldn’t do much else for the moment as he had knocked the wind out of her when he had thrown her back down. Gasping for air, she watched in horror as Bonner grabbed his knife from his belt and stuffed it in his boot as he walked out of the tent. She knew he wouldn’t fight fair.  
Matt was standing tall in the middle of the camp. He had already taken his gun off, and though surrounded by Bonner’s men, he showed no fear of them. Glaring at Bonner when he stepped outside of the tent, he pushed his hat back on his head. “I want her back, Bonner, and I’ve come to get her.” Matt told him.  
“Oh you’ll get her,” Bonner sneered, “that is, you will after me and the boys is through with her.” Chuckling he walked up, standing directly in front of Matt. “I just got started on her, so you ain’t missed much of the show.” He saw the big man flinch at his words and smirked. “She’s still a pretty woman, law man. Gonna enjoy taking her again.”  
Kitty struggled painfully to her feet. She heard Bonner’s words and knew how it must anger Matt, but he was alone. He stood no chance with Bonner and his men.  
She had to get to him. Gathering what little strength she had left, Kitty stumbled out of the tent trying to run towards Matt. “Matt,, NO!” she screamed. “Go back, Matt, he’ll kill you. He’s got a knife.”  
Bonner turned around to stop her when Matt reached out and backhanded him. Bonner’s men aimed their guns at him, but the Dodge men were already there on and on them. The battle for the camp was over before it began, but the battle between Matt and Bonner had just started.  
When Kitty had called his name, Matt had looked at her. He saw the torn clothes and what looked like blood. He also saw the look of despair on her face. Once he had his hands on Bonner he didn’t/couldn’t stop. “I should’ve killed you last time,” he said as he began to tear him apart. “I will this time.”  
None of the Dodge men made a move to stop him. Festus looked over at Newly and saw the same look on his friend’s face that he knew was on his own. They would not intervene. What ever Matt did to the man was justified and deserved.  
Bonner was strong, incredibly so, but his strength was no match for Matt’s outrage. Nothing he did, succeeded in keeping Matt off of him. With one last punch, Bonner fell to the ground unable to get back up.  
At the start of things, Festus had gathered Kitty away from the melee and had guided her to a seat on the side as the battle raged on. But when it was over, she rose and ran towards Matt, determined to reach the safety of his embrace.  
She didn’t quite make it. Bonner though down, was not quite out. Reaching into his boot, he pulled out the knife and threw it. The knife found its mark in the middle of her back as she fell into Matt’s arms. His face was the last she saw as the darkness claimed her.

TYLTYLTYLTYLTYLTYLTYL

The burying was finished and the hole filled in. Matt stood by the grave for a moment, before placing his hat back on his head and walking back to where the Dodge men and what was left of Bonner’s men were waiting.  
“We ready” he asked Newly wearily.  
“Sure are Matt” Newly answered looking over to Festus for confirmation.  
“We’ll be home directly, Matthew.” Festus said looking at the sadness in his friend’s eyes.  
“Alright then,” Matt sighed “let’s go.” Matt took the reins of his horse but before mounting he turned and walked back, kneeling down beside the travois attached to the back of his horse. “Kitty,” he spoke softly as he gently caressed her face.  
She opened pain filled and unfocused eyes for a moment, before closing them again. She was too weak to do much else.  
“We’re going home, Kitty,” he said. “Hang in there, sweetheart, okay?”  
Kitty didn’t open her eyes again but nodded slightly. “Kay,” she managed.  
The men mounted and rode out, headed for Dodge. One by one as they passed the grave, the men stared at the final resting place of Jude Bonner, fearsome leader of the Dog Soldiers. To a man, even among his own kind, no one was sorry to see the sight.  
The trip home was arduous and slow. Matt finally requested that Newly and Festus go on ahead with the prisoners, knowing that he and Kitty were slowing them down.  
Newly offered to stay behind with Mat,t knowing his seldom used skill at medicine might be of help. Matt started to decline, understanding better than anyone the duty Newly had to his badge. But he knew he had to be careful with Kitty. He had come too close to losing her a second time. He accepted the offer gratefully.  
Kitty clung to life tenaciously. Three words had brought her back the first time Bonner had hurt her. Now it was two people, her husband and son. She needed them as much as they needed her and she was determined to stay with them.

TYLTYLTYLTYLTYL

Recovery was slow and sometimes frustrating for Kitty. Not just physically but emotionally as well. She had a lot of things to overcome but with the support of those around her, constant medical care from Doc and constant love from Matt, she pulled through.  
About 6 months after Kitty’s second brush with death at Bonner’s hands, a telegram arrived at the ranch for Matt. It was from the war department requesting Matt to come to Topeka. Matt wired them back with a one word reply. NO.  
He had made a promise to Kitty and his son. Never again would he leave them. Life was too short and he wasn’t willing to miss one more moment of being with his family.  
About two years passed when Matt took Kitty into see Doc as she hadn’t been feeling well. Kitty kept reassuring Matt that it probably wasn’t anything but Matt was taking no chances. Her life was too precious to him.  
The diagnosis Doc gave surprised and pleased the both of them.  
Despite Doc’s prediction to the contrary Kitty was pregnant again. Doc called it a one in a million chance. Kitty called it a gift from God. Matt called it the most wonderfully amazing news he could have ever been given.  
A few months later, the Dillon’s welcomed into their home and hearts a baby girl who looked just like her mother with a temper to match. She seemed mad at the world when Doc spanked her bottom at birth, but she soon settled down when Kitty nestled her against her breast.  
As Matt stood by Kitty’s bedside and watched his wife and daughter, he thought about the years he had spent with this marvelous woman beside him.  
The risks she had taken, the pain and grief she had endured, just to be with him were staggering.  
He didn’t feel worthy of what she had given him and not for the first time he marveled at the blessings God had bestowed upon him in the form of the beautiful red head. But he was grateful for her, grateful for every second God had allowed him to be with her.  
As he had done several times in the last 3 years he raised his head to the heaven’s, giving silent thanks for his wife and his children and he vowed anew to never miss another moment with them.

FINIS


End file.
